


universal studios

by mayaetienne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaetienne/pseuds/mayaetienne
Summary: "Cassie?"Cassie turns to face her. "Yeah?""I miss my daddy." she quietly says.-or: the one where cassie takes morgan out to universal studios and morgan lets out some feelings.





	universal studios

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired after seeing emma's (cassie) post with lexi (morgan) post, they went to universal studios together.

Cassie get's asked to babysit Morgan while Pepper's spending time alone. She had original planned to stay in with Morgan, watch movies and eat a bunch of junk food, but that was before she saw an ad for Universal Studios on the TV and started to practically beg Cassie to go.

_"Please Cassie? Please, Please, I wanna go to Universal Studios!"_

So that's how she ended up at Universal Studios with Morgan. Morgan's practically running around the whole park, wanting to go on every ride. So they do (well, the rides where Morgan is actually tall enough to go on.)

Cassie suggests to eat some ice-cream, to helpfully calm Morgan down. They grab their ice-cream, and sit on the nearest bench.

"Cassie?"

Cassie turns to face her. "Yeah?"

"I miss my daddy." she quietly says.

Cassie's heart drops. Morgan's fidgeting with a loose thread on her dress, and is talking about something else, something about sledding on a Captain America shield but, she knows Morgan's rambling to ignore what she just said.

"You know," she brushes the strands of hair off Morgan's face, "when I was a little older than you, my daddy was gone. For a little while."

"Oh." She contemplates for a while, before asking why.

"Well, you see, my daddy did something not do good things, and he went to jail. I didn't get to see him for a while and I really missed him."

She inhales, trying to stop herself from crying. "I was really, really mad at him. I was angry at him, I was angry at mom and I was angry at myself."

She pauses. "I was angry for a while, but my mom told me it's no use being angry because you'll regret spending your time being angry, and look back and you'll miss him." She smiles sadly at her.

"So, you're saying it's ok to be mad at daddy?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah," she responds, "but only for a little while ok?" Morgan nods. "Otherwise you'll waste your time being mad than remembering him."

"Ok Morgan?" Cassie asks.

"Ok. Can we get to eating our ice-cream? I don't want it to melt on my dress." Morgan replies.

"Yeah, we can get back to eating our ice-cream."

They eat their ice-cream in silence, with the noise of screaming kids in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm going to do a deep cut:  
\- i feel like morgan has reason to be mad at tony, for killing himself to save the universe. i mean if my parent killed themselves to save the universe, i would understand why, but also be a tiny bit mad.  
\- idk that's how i see grief, but everyone is a little different.


End file.
